


Art Gift for ‘Breathe, Hope’ written by posingasme

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Art post, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, M/M, SPN fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: There was a boy who could never be seen, who was hidden away in the catacombs, but this is a story about survival and hope.Art for the story ’Breathe, Hope’ written by Posingasme
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	Art Gift for ‘Breathe, Hope’ written by posingasme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [posingasme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathe, Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173908) by [posingasme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme). 



For Posingasme.

_To say that the creature in the catacombs was lonely would be both entirely true and, at the same time, not at all correct._

—o0o—

_“...you can go anywhere you want, so long as I can come with you.”_

—o0o—

Breathe, Hope

  
If you would like to read the wonderful story that inspired this art, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173908/chapters/14145955).


End file.
